


Servile

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>servile: adjective: ˈsərvəl,ˈsərˌvīl: having or showing an excessive willingness to serve or please others.</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘suitable for a slave or for the working class’): from Latin servilis, from servus ‘slave.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servile

It wasn't a kiss or look that told Mycroft of the change of his brother's involvement with his former Army surgeon. No, it was the simple, and in his mind, rather servile act of Sherlock cheerfully bringing his former flatmate, now goldfish a mug of tea.

Mycroft raised a single eyebrow in John's direction and John shook his head. "He only drugs my coffee, the tea is perfectly safe, would you like a cuppa?"

He had, in fact, just had a lovely tea with the Prime Minister, but he wanted to test his theory. "Tea would be most welcome," he murmured as politely as possible.

"Sherlock, a cup for your brother?"

Mycroft listened for any sign of Sherlockian hesitation, but heard only, "still take it fully loaded, Myc?"

"Naturally."

Sherlock brought him his tea in an undamaged, seemingly untainted, matching tea cup and saucer with one of their favourite biscuits.

Mycroft looked into his brother's eyes and sighed.

"About a month now, isn't it?"

Sherlock grinned. "Actually, more like six, isn't it, John?"

"Hmmm, something like that, we've stopped keeping track." John went back to reading his paper to hide his smile.

"How did I miss it?"

"You see, but you do not observe, obviously, brother dear."

Mycroft sips at his tea, perfectly made, and glares at him.

"And we do know how to avoid the CCTV cameras, when we-"

"Say no more. Oh, look at the time...."

"The Queen? I know you just had tea with the Prime Minister, you only wear that tie on days when he summons you-"

"Good day, gentlemen, I hope you, well, uhm, quite."

Mycroft manages to remember his coat and umbrella, just barely, as he cannot get out of the flat fast enough.

"The tie thing was BS-"

"Course, Anthea mentioned the meeting when she texted he was on his way over."

"Have I told you recently-"

"Uhm, three times last night, but you have neglected to tell me once this morning."

"May I show you instead?"

"By all means, Doctor, couch or bedroom?

"It is a lovely day, and there is that camera in the park..."

"Give me ten minutes?"

"Five."


End file.
